


Celebration Toast

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of the Seaview celebrate the up and coming New Year for 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Toast

Captain Log....Captain Lee Crane

Please be advise with Christmas having past, we are in the mist of the up and coming New Year's.

It's amazing, on how this past year has gone so fast with all of the past missions, the Seaview has been involved, along with the lost of several crew members, for which I am only to remember with the writing of those letters to there parents, to let them know that there son or daughter met death with bravery beyond the call of duty. 

I am surprise at myself, having been the Captain for so long, that I would need a shoulder to cry on, or be told by Admiral Nelson, to get a hold of myself by putting on a brave face.

Enough said, in regard to death, I am writing this log to celebrate life, with the up and coming New Year's to be 2016 of all things.

I have been asked by Admiral Nelson/mentor to come to his cabin later, along with Chip, Chief Sharkey, Commander O' Brien and a few others to celebrate New Year's, including the female members of this crew.

Things sure have changed the last ten years, ever since Admiral Nelson decided to let female crew members to serve in the major departments of this submarine, including my own wife Commander Rose Marie Crane. She has been serving on the Seaview the past years, in the field of Medicine and Communications mostly.

Commander Rose Marie Crane, within the past two years, she has developed for the Nelson Institute the new Gils program, The voice activated Gil voice box to be placed in Mammals, and then the new Cloaking device to be used for either the Flying Sub's or around the crew member's belts to enter into an dangerous situations with out being spotted.

Admiral Nelson is very proud of her work for the Institute, along with the Naval department and ONI.

I will now end this log to head on out to Admiral Nelson's cabin. My wife has already join them, since I told her, I had to finish up my log entry.

/////////////////////

While inside Admiral Nelson cabin. His desk was loaded with all kinds of liquors for which Cookie was able to bring in from his own private stock, along with Nelson's.

When I walked in, since the door was wide open for any of the officers to join in on the celebrating, including Francis Sharkey, who was already feeling the mood of the New Year's.

I walk over to Rose Marie, she was talking with Chip having to be laughing at one of her corny jokes.

"I see that our brave Skipper, has finally made it for the celebration!" He says with a wide grin towards his long time friend.

"Chip, are you drunk?", He tells him with full of zest!" It's at this point, Rose Marie walks over to plant a kiss onto her husband lips with everyone looking on.

"Well!, It is New Year's after all." He says to the group while smiling.

Along with the kiss, she hands Lee Crane a scotch and a napkin, since he rarely drinks in the first place, accept on rare occasions. And she did not need a drunk Captain on the top of her, while in bed and stinking to high water!

It's at this point, Sharkey and Admiral Nelson comes over to them in the corner with drinks in hand to wish them all a Happy New Year.

Admiral Nelson is the first to wish everyone with a special toast.

"To the love ones that we lost this past year, along with many returns!" He says with heart felt sentiment.

Chief Francis Sharkey tells the group, that I all hope that the Seaview, and it's crew will be able to celebrate another year, along with expanding it's crew for the better. Since I have been serving on the Seaview a very long time, and a friend as well.

It was now time for Captain Lee Crane to say a few words, as his wife comes to place her arms around him for support.

"For those that the Seaview has lost over the years, but we are still here never the less to survive, and let's hope it stays that way for a long time to come!"

In unison everyone says HERE!, HERE! while taking sip of there drinks.

///////////////////

Later in Captain Crane and Rose Marie quarters.

"You know Lee, I was so very proud of you tonight, in regard to your celebration toast." While over to be closer to her husband.

"Rose, I was saying the truth when I told every one about the lost ones, and we need to remember that most of all." As he moves on top of her to kiss her very gently onto her lips filled with such emotion.

"Happy, New Year's Rose!" Before going back to what he was doing with his wife looking up with such great love in her eyes and facial expression.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year.


End file.
